1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of accessories for insertion and retention in loose-leaf binders and more particularly to a panel having a perforation pattern insertable in a loose-leaf binder regardless of the number and configuration of retaining tings or their positions along the length of the binder.
2. State of the Art
Loose-leaf binders are typically comprised of a binding having a back panel or spine attached between a front panel and a rear panel as viewed in a closed position by a user. The principal component of a loose-leaf binder, best viewed with the binder in an open position, is a set of selectively closeable and openable tings, rods or tabs, all of which are here called retainers. That is, split rings selectively openable, spreadable tabs, and rods so, cured to brackets and shaped to receive caps at one end are some of the various mechanism employed to retain loose leaves in a loose-leaf binder.
The retainers are distributed along the length of the binder near the spine. Retainers may be secured to a clamping mechanism attached by a suitable fastener to the back panel, in the ease of closeable tings, or may be a row of posts or rods extending away from the rear panel to meet capping sleeves extending away from the front panel of the binder. Various shapes and attachment schemes as well as locations exist in the art for loose-leaf-type binders. Thus, one may refer to the retainers as rings, the most common type of retainer, or as retainers. In any event, the meaning herein of any retainer, ring or rod is inclusive of all other retainer types capable of retaining perforated leaves in a binder.
Each retainer penetrates one of several perforations formed in each loose leaf inserted into the binder. Binders are formed to have two, three, five, six, seven and sometimes dozens of retainers. Because of the multiplicity of retainer configurations, and the standardization of sizes and placement of retainers, binders are sometimes referred to by the capacity of thickness of leaves and the standard number or configuration of retainers. For example, one may speak of "three-ring" binders, "three-inch three-ring" binders, "two-post lay-flat" binders, or "two-inch three-ring D-ring" binders and so forth.
Although the three-ring binder is commonly used to store papers which may be removed periodically, many other binder types are also significant. Additional rings or retainers typically are used when greater manipulation over a longer time is likely. For example, in planners or day books additional rings help to secure leaves of paper or other accessories against being tom out during the greater manipulation experienced over a month or a year as leaves are turned forward and backward many times per day.
The paper industry serves its markets by producing leaves of paper for each size and configuration of binder. The dimensions of leaves, and thus of binders, may vary widely. For example, eight and one half by eleven inch paper is a standard size, and binders for holding it are often described by this paper size. Likewise, five and one half by eight and one half inch paper is also a standard size. Different manufacturers of specialty binders may choose a size and format to meet specific needs. Manufacturers sometimes customize a binder configuration purposely, to satisfy a specific purpose or simply to prevent the use of any standardized product in the binder. That is, only the leaves provided by the manufacturer of the binder will fit into the binder.
The great difficulty presented by the variety of binder configurations arises with respect to accessories. Typical accessories may include a pencil pouch, a photograph pocket or credit card holder. Accessories are often particularized to a profession or industry and, unlike paper leaves, may or may not be produced by the manufacturer of the binder. Thus, a manufacturer of accessories may find it extremely inconvenient, and perhaps impossible, to produce accessories with a perforation pattern that will fit all conceivable binder configurations.
This dilemma appears most acutely in day books. Day books may become central to the functioning of a user, being configured to maintain not only the user's dally schedule, but also a host of paraphernalia associated with the user's daily routine. One can easily see that a calculator or small computer, a ruler, a data sheet and a pocket of some variety may be considered vital to one who carries all the appurtenances of his or her professional life in a daybook.
That is, a single binder containing all the commonly desired accessories peculiar to one's daily work is preferable to a multiplicity of cases and binders containing the various accessories. Something is often left out or left behind, or just too inconvenient to access. On the contrary, having all key accessories in one binder would be convenient and secure. One need only remember to take the binder, knowing that the accessories are present therein.
The manufacturers of accessories who have wrestled with the variety of binder configurations usually manufacture different sizes of leaves, all standardized. The manufacturers of binders usually produce a variety of accessories uniquely sized to their own selection of binders. Few manufacturers of binders or accessories have addressed the issue of producing a universal leaf for insertion into a variety of binder sizes and shapes. As calculators and small computers become thinner, solar powered, and ubiquitous, a holder for them becomes more desirable.
A durable insert for securing a calculator in a loose-leaf binder while permitting ready removal or attachment on demand is needed. The insert should fit the widest possible variety of binder configurations, and should be adaptable to a variety of computers. Once a universal pattern for fitting in a wide variety of binders is created, it may be adapted to many types of accessories commonly desirable to be carded in a loose-leaf binder.